The present invention relates to novel, non-tolerance inducing, NO-donating compounds and their use in the treatment of various disorders and diseases such as, for example, cardiovascular diseases, inflammation, tumor suppression and psychiatric and neurological diseases.
Nitric oxide (NO) mediates multiple physiological and pathophysiological processes in the cardiovascular and neurological systems.
Biological NO is synthesized by the enzyme nitric oxide synthase (NOS) that generates NO from L-arginine. This enzyme exists in three different forms (referred to as isoforms), NOS-1, NOS-2 and NOS-3. Each isoform generates NO under different conditions. NOS-1 is the neural isoform (also known as the brain isoform) and is a key component in synaptic transmission. NOS-2 (also known as inducible NOS is responsible for generating high concentrations of NO (100 to 1000 folds higher then the normal NO biological concentration), typically in response to the presence of bacteria. NOS-2 is produced by macrophages and is responsible for their effects to repair injury and warding off infections. NOS-3 (also known as endothelial NOS or eNOS) is found in endothelial cells lining the inner surface of all blood vessels and lymph ducts. eNOS is activated by the pulsatile flow of blood through vessels, which exerts “shear stress” on the membrane of the endothelial cells. The NO generated by eNOS is responsibly for maintaining the diameter of blood vessels, to thereby maintain an optimal level of tissues perfusion, as well as for the growth of new blood vessels (angiogenesis).
Pharmacological compounds that release NO (also known as NO-donors) have been useful tools for evaluating the pivotal role of NO in physiology and therapeutics. These agents constitute two broad classes of compounds, those that release NO or one of its redox congeners spontaneously, and those that require enzymatic metabolism to generate NO. Several commonly used cardiovascular drugs exert their beneficial action, in part, by modulating the NO pathway.
Dysfunction of the normally protective endothelium is found in several cardiovascular diseases, including atherosclerosis, hypertension, heart failure, coronary heart disease, arterial thrombotic disorders and stroke. Endothelial dysfunction leads to nitric oxide (NO) deficiency, which has been implicated in the underlying pathobiology of many of these disorders (NO insufficiency states) [Loscalzo J. and Vita J., Nitric Oxide and the Cardiovascular System. Totawa, N.J.: Humana Press; 2000]. NO insufficiency may reflect an absolute deficit of NO (synthesis), impaired availability of bioactive NO, or enhanced NO inactivation. Whatever its biochemical basis, NO insufficiency limits NO-mediated signal transduction of normal or protective physiological processes. In light of this pathobiology, replacement or augmentation of endogenous NO by exogenously administered NO donors has provided the foundation for a broad field of pharmacotherapeutics in cardiovascular and neurological medicine.
The beneficial effects of nitric oxide (NO) as a therapeutic agent in general, and as a blood vessel dilator (vasodilator) in particular, was first observed in 1857, and demonstrated by the therapeutic activity of a family of compounds, known as nitrovasodilators, that have been used purposely for almost 150 years.
While NO was originally described as a potent vasodilator [ISIS-4, Lancet. 1995; 345: 669-685 and Brunton T L, Lancet. 1867; 2: 97-98], it is now also recognized as a protecting agent against thrombosis and atherogenesis through inhibition of monocyte and platelet adhesion [Murrell W, Lancet. 1879; 1: 80-81, 11-15, 151-152, 224-227, 642-646], platelet aggregation [Chung S-J et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1990; 253: 614-619] and smooth muscle cell proliferation [McGuire J J et al., Biochem Pharmacol. 1998; 56: 881-893].
Dysfunction in NO synthesis has been implicated as a major contributory factor in development of a wide range of cardiovascular diseases including hypertension [Kurz M A et al., Biochem J. 1993; 292: 545-550 and Needleman P et al., J. Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1973; 187: 324-331], coronary artery disease and heart failure [Loscalzo J, J Clin Invest. 1985; 76: 703-708 and Munzel T et al., J Clin Invest. 1995; 95: 187-194]. The detrimental effects of reduced NO synthesis, as a result of enzyme dysfunction or endothelial damage, are often exacerbated in cardiovascular disease by increased generation of oxygen free radicals which rapidly inactivate NO [Munzel T et al., J Clin Invest. 1996; 98: 1465-1470] forming cytotoxic peroxynitrite and, ultimately, inactive nitrate. Thus, delivery of supplementary NO to areas of the vasculature where the protective effects of endogenous NO have been adversely affected is an attractive therapeutic option.
It is now well established that NO is an important bio-regulator, involved not only in blood clotting and blood pressure, but also in the control of neurotransmission, and possibly the destruction of cancerous tumor cells [Evig, C B. et al., Nitric Oxide, 2004, 10(3), 119-29]. NO was found to affect neurotransmission, both directly and indirectly. NO is known to affect the cGMP level and hence promotes phosphorylation of ion channels, especially potassium channels, which are necessary for normal transmission of nerve signals. As it affects the blood flow, NO further promotes the transportation of oxygen and glucose to nerve cells, and thus promotes ATP production and hence potassium/sodium homeostasis which is essential for neurotransmission. Moreover, recent studies have linked NO to psychiatric and neurological diseases, and suggest the augmentation of brain NO-levels as a treatment of brain diseases characterized by excessive activity of brain dopamine systems and/or nitric oxide systems (Brain Research Bulletin, 1996, Vol. 40, No. 2, pp. 121-127, Molecular and Chemical Neuropathology, 1996, Vol. 27, Humana Press, Inc. 1044-7393/96/2703-0275 and Schizophrenia Research, 1995, 15(1, 2): 65).
While NO is a gas, it may be directly administered by inhalation. However, although this administration route is used in cases where improved patient oxygenation is required, as, for example, in pulmonary hypertension (high blood pressure in the lungs) and in patients with sickle cell anemia, such direct administration of the NO active form may not reach the target organ and/or biological system, and is oftentimes associated with both biochemical and medical complications, including, for example, methemoglobinemia and direct pulmonary injury.
In a search for alternative routes for administering NO, it was found that NO may be delivered and generated in situ by means of prodrugs. These prodrugs are known as NO-donors, which are metabolized by means of an enzymatic mechanism so as to generate or release active NO.
NO-donors, which are also referred to interchangeably, herein and in the art, as NO prodrugs or NO-donating agents) are pharmacologically active substances that spontaneously release, or are metabolized to, NO or its redox congeners.
Organic nitrate esters represent a class of NO-donating agents used in cardiovascular therapeutics since the nineteenth century. The preliminary reports of the clinical use of organic nitrates and nitrites were derived from the work of Brunton [Lancet. 1867; 2: 97-98] in 1867 and the seminal work of Murrell [Lancet. 1879; 1: 80-81, 11-15, 151-152, 224-227, 642-646] in 1879, which showed the clear benefits of nitroglycerin in the treatment of angina pectoris.
Additional examples of organic nitrate and nitrite esters NO-donors that act as nitrovasodilators include erythrityl tetranitrate, pentaerythritol tetranitrate, amyl nitrite, isosorbide dinitrate, isosorbide 5-mononitrate, and nicorandil. These compounds were found to have direct vasoactive effects and have been used for many years to treat ischemic heart disease, heart failure, hypertension and other cardiovascular diseases [Gruetter C A et al., J Cyclic Nucleotide Res. 1979; 5: 211-224, J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1980; 214: 9-15, J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1981; 219: 181-186 and ISIS-4, Lancet. 1995; 345: 669-685]. The principal action of these compounds involves vasorelaxation, mediated by guanylyl cyclase activation and by direct inhibition of nonspecific cation channels in vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMCs). As such, these agents represent the prototypical form of NO-replacement therapy.
The mechanism of action by which organic nitrate esters such as nitroglycerin generate bioactive NO typically involves enzymatic metabolism. Studies conducted in this respect suggested that nitroglycerin (glyceryl trinitrate; GTN) induces vasorelaxation by generating NO or a related S-nitrosothiol (SNO), which is formed by direct interactions of GTN with low-molecular-weight thiols [28], through an enzymatic system that is located within microsomal membranes, has an estimated apparent molecular mass of 160 kDa, and manifests enhanced activity in the presence of reducing equivalents, especially thiols [Chung S-J et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1990; 253: 614-619], which are known to potentiate the action of organic nitrate esters [Napoli C et al., Nitric Oxide. 2001; 5: 88-97 and Loscalzo J. et al., J Clin Invest. 1985; 76: 703-708].
Thus, it was found that NO and SNO activate the soluble target enzyme guanylyl cyclase (sGC), increasing tissue levels of the second messenger cGMP. A cGMP-dependent protein kinase I (cGK-I) mediates vasorelaxation by phosphorylating proteins that regulate intracellular Ca2+ levels [Lincoln, T. M. et al., J. Appl. Physiol, 2001. 91:1421-1430]. However, it was further found that nitroglycerin could also dilate blood vessels through a cGMP-independent pathway [Chen, Z. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci U S. A. 2002, 99:8306-8311].
Other candidate enzymes that were suggested as being involved in NO metabolism includes glutathione S-transferases [Lau, D. T. et al., Pharm. Res., 1992, 9:1460-1464], the cytochrome P-450 system in conjunction with NADPH and glutathione-S-transferase activities [McGuire J J, et al., Biochem Pharmacol. 1998; 56: 881-893, Kurz MA et al., Biochem J. 1993; 292: 545-550, McDonald, B. J. et al., Biochem. Pharmacol., 1993, 45:268-270], xanthine oxido reductase [O'Byme, S. et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 2000, 292:326-330], and mitochondrial aldehyde dehydrogenase (ALDH-2) [Chen, Z. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2002, 99: 8306-8311].
However, while the beneficial effects of administering NO-donors have been widely recognized, treatment with conventional nitrate preparations, as those described hereinabove, is typically limited by their therapeutic bioavailability half-life, lack of selectivity, systemic absorption accompanied by potentially adverse hemodynamic effects, and drug tolerance, with the latter being with the presently most limiting feature associated with administration of NO-donors [Ignarro L J. et al., J Cardiovasc Pharmacol. 1999; 34: 879-886, Kojda G. et al., Cardiovasc Res. 1999; 43: 562-571, Loscalzo J. et al., Humana Press; 2000, Loscalzo J. et al., Circ Res. 2001; 88: 756-762, Loscalzo J., Circulation. 2000; 101: 2126-2129 and Napoli C. et al., Nitric Oxide. 2001; 5: 88-97]. The inadequacies in current NO-donor prodrugs have limited their use to only short-term management of angina pectoris and acute heart failure.
Since drug-tolerance presently presents the most challenging limit for the clinical use of organic nitrite and nitrate esters, efforts have been made to study this phenomenon. Initially, it was hypothesized that tolerance was caused by abnormalities in the nitrate biotransformation process (also referred to in the art as mechanism-based or classical tolerance), but recent investigations associated it with increased angiotensin II-dependent vascular production of superoxide anion from NAD(P)H oxidase and endothelial NO synthase (eNOS) [Munzel T. et al., J Clin Invest. 1995; 95: 187-194 and Munzel T, Kurz S, Rajagopalan S, Thoenes M, Berrington W R, Thompson J A, Freeman B. et al., J Clin Invest. 1996; 98: 1465-1470]. The superoxide anion generated by these enzymes reacts with NO derived from the NO donor to form peroxynitrite (OONO−), as indicated by the finding of increased urinary 3-nitrotyrosine in nitrate-tolerant patients [Skatchkov M. et al., J Cardiovasc Pharmacol Ther. 1997; 2: 85-96]. Moreover, it was found that nitrate tolerance is also associated with cross-tolerance to endothelium-derived NO [Molina CR. et al., J Cardiovasc Pharmacol. 1987; 10: 371-378], both by the oxidative inactivation of this endogenous NO to peroxynitrite and by the “uncoupling” of eNOS activity [Munzel T. et al., Circ Res. 2000; 86: E7-E12].
The mechanisms underlying this time- and dose-dependent tolerance phenomenon are probably multifactorial and may involve neurohormonal counter regulatory mechanisms (also known as pseudo tolerance) [Gori, T. et al., Circulation. 2002, 106:2404-2408], increases in activity of the phosphodiesterase 1A1 [Kim, D. et al., Circulation. 2001, 104:2338-2343], desensitization of the sGC [Artz, J. D. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2002, 277:18253-18256], increases in production of reactive oxygen species (ROS) [Munzel, T. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1995, 95:187-194], and impairment of GTN biotransformation (also known as mechanism-based or classical tolerance) [Chen, Z. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2002, 99:8306-831 1].
Most recently, Chen et al. [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2002, 99:8306-8311] demonstrated that the biotransformation of GTN is primarily induced by ALDH-2, which catalyzes the conversion of GTN to 1,2-glyceryl dinitrate (1,2-GDN) and nitrite within mitochondria. The study of Chen et al. demonstrated that inhibitors of ALDH-2 blocked the vasorelaxation by GTN, which is dependent on cGMP (cGMP-independent relaxation was still evident), both in vitro and in vivo, and furthermore, that treatment of vascular tissue with high concentrations of GTN resulted in both inhibition of ALDH-2 and a shift in the GTN dose response relationship. Thus, it appears that inhibition of ALDH-2 also underlies classical mechanism-based tolerance in vitro. Chen et al. speculated that build up of GTN and/or NO by-products in mitochondria may lead to mitochondrial damage and uncoupling of respiration, whereby increased production of superoxide and other ROS would in turn oxidize critical thiols, including active-site thiols in ALDH-2 [Steinmetz, C. G. et al., Structure. 1997, 5:701-711], further attenuating GTN-biotransformation. Superoxide also inactivates endothelium-dependent vasodilators (thereby reducing cGK-I activity). Thus, mitochondrial production of ROS would promote both mechanism-based tolerance and cross-tolerance.
While the extent to which ALDH-2 contributes to GTN tolerance (impaired relaxation to GTN) and cross-tolerance (e.g., impaired endothelium-dependent relaxation) in vivo remains to be elucidated, these studies clearly indicate that the present use of organic nitrates as NO-donors is highly limited.
In order to repress, reverse or prevent nitrate tolerance, several agents and metabolites, such as low molecular weight thiols, ascorbate, L-arginine, tetrahydrobiopterin, hydralazine, ACE (angiotensin converting enzyme) inhibitors, and folate, have been used [Juggi, J S. et al., Can J Cardiol, 1991, 9(7), 419-25].
As an alternative treatment, novel NO-donating drugs which may offer selective effects, a prolonged half-life, and a reduced incidence of drug tolerance are currently in various developmental stages. Among these are diazeniumdiolates, known as “NONOates” (1-substituted diazen-1-ium-1,2-diolates, e.g., DETA NONOate) [Keefer L K. et al., Methods Enzymol. 1996, 268, pp. 281-93], S-nitrosothiols (e.g., SNAP) [Ng E S, Kubes P, Can J Physiol Pharmacol. 2003, 81(8), pp. 759-64] and mesoionic oxatriazoles (e.g., GEA3162 or 1,2,3,4-oxatriazolium-5-amino-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-chloride) [Karup G. et al., Pol J Pharmacol. 1994, 46(6), pp. 541-52]. However, heretofore these compounds are still in pre-clinical phases and are mostly used as biochemical and pharmacological tools
In view of the limitations associated with utilizing the presently known NO-donors in modern armamentarium, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have novel NO-donating compounds devoid of the above limitations.